


caught up in the day

by zenelly



Series: lonesome dreams, the dragon AU [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Knotting, Leopika Week 2018, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, dragon shifter leorio, dragon!leorio, i regret nothing and i apologize for even less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Leopika Week 2018 - Day 2! Prompt: "that boy is a monster" - Monster Boyfriend AU.Now that Kurapika isn’t dazed from pain killers, perhaps the smallest bit of shock, and the fatalistic certainty that he was going to die, Leorio is a bit… intimidating."I can take it," Kurapika says, stubborn. He’s never let anything like uncertainty stop him before after all.





	caught up in the day

**Author's Note:**

> i could say i'm sorry but we all know i'd be lying. 
> 
> This is effectively just a sextra for my fic, [dreaming again of a lonesome road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031366), in which Leorio is a dragon and Kurapika is a blood mage with too much knowledge and not enough experience under his belt. Not much knowledge, if any, of that fic is necessary, so have fun!

Now that Kurapika isn’t dazed from pain killers, perhaps the smallest bit of shock, and the fatalistic certainty that he was going to die, Leorio is a bit… intimidating.

"I can take it," Kurapika says, stubborn. He’s never let anything like uncertainty stop him before after all. That’s how he ended up soul-bonded to a dragon in the first place and why he’s here, kneeling over Leorio, staring down at his lover’s human form and one decidedly _inhuman_ bit. Apparently, changing his skin has some side effects, and while Leorio can change most of himself from a five meter tall, sixteen-ton dragon into a two meter tall human, certain things remain behind. The horns, large and curving like a ram’s. His teeth, pointed and too sharp. The claws, blackening the tips of Leorio’s fingers.

His dick.

It’s bigger than he remembers it being, as big around as a fist at the base and a flushed, glistening violet that pales to a pink by the tip. It tapers in sections, heavy ridges that have Kurapika’s muscles clenching in anticipation of how they’ll feel as Leorio tries to pull out and-

He takes a steadying breath. Meets Leorio’s gaze. “I can take it.”

Leorio's pupils dilate, the slit pupils going wide and agreeably dark as he looks at how Kurapika is splayed across his thighs. "I know you can."

And, slowly, wrapping his hand around the curve of Leorio's horn, Kurapika murmurs, "Then give it to me."

Leorio surges forward to kiss him like he wants to devour him, and right now, Kurapika doesn't care that his teeth are sharp and his claws dig into the meat of his skin. It's part of the appeal. Leorio wouldn’t ever hurt him, and he knows this with the way Leorio’s mind presses in close to his own.

“You’re already wet,” Leorio murmurs when he pulls back, sliding his hand between Kurapika’s legs. He’s careful with his claws as he feels out where Kurapika has already worked himself open with soft touches, and the curl of interest has Kurapika laughing a little, breathless as he shares the memory of his fingers inside himself, the hot twist of anticipation coming back to the forefront as Leorio’s lungs stutter.

“You have claws. I’m not taking the chance there.”

Leorio snorts, and the breath is hot as it gusts down Kurapika’s torso, sending a wash of goosebumps in its wake. “Fair. I don’t want you to get hurt, Kurapika.”

“I won’t,” Kurapika says, his lips right against Leorio’s mouth as he lines himself up. Kurapika feels the slick, hot press of Leorio against his entrance, the heavy potential of him resting right there, and Kurapika takes a steadying breath before letting gravity take hold.

It’s.

So much. Leorio is _huge_ like this, and Kurapika feels every ridge as he sinks down, can _feel_ his body rearrange to make room, to allow Leorio inside. He squirms, gasping, but every movement only brings him down further because Leorio grips him by the hips, pushes him insistently down, Leorio’s hands black-tipped and holding him carefully steady. He’s inescapable.  Kurapika swears, shifts, whining when that only makes him tighten around Leorio’s cock.

“Are you alright?” Leorio asks. His voice is tight, and when Kurapika looks up, his green eyes are blown wide, smoke curling from his nostrils. Sharp pinpricks dot Kurapika’s hips and thighs, pointed reminders of the careful restraint Leorio is showing as he stays still and breathes heavily.

Kurapika smiles. He can feel how big Leorio is, a sweetly aching stretch that has him shaking. Carefully, Kurapika gets his knees under him, pushing against Leorio’s grasping hands. “I told you,” he says, still grasping Leorio’s horns tightly. “Give it to me, Leorio.”

He pushes back down _hard_ , groaning with every spike of pleasure that shoots through him. Every ridge scrapes against his insides in the best way, another challenge to take as his body tightens.

A flash of heat and the drag of sharp teeth against his sensitive neck, and Leorio latches on. Kurapika lifts his hips, driving himself down in a sharp, rolling rhythm, a counterpoint to the ache of Leorio worrying a bright mark to the surface of Kurapika’s skin. Kurapika’s nerves prick hot and cold. It’s overwhelming. The drag and scrape of Leoiro’s cock within him.

Beneath his hands, there’s a low rumble. It’s the only warning Kurapika gets as Leorio pulls out, sliding the entire hot length of him out to the tapered tip, and shoves it home again with a force that tears a shout from Kurapika’s throat. He gasps as a wave of pleasure not entirely his own washes over him.

Leorio’s hand presses against his stomach. “I can feel it,” he murmurs. “The shape of me within you.”

“Yeah, I can feel it too.” Kurapika groans as Leorio starts rubbing the plane of his stomach, feeling out the shape of his cock from the outside, thrusting in short, hard motions that have Kurapika rocking against him. There's no escape from the stretch, the way Kurapika feels opened up, because everywhere he moves, there's Leorio, heavy and wide within him, crowding even the corners of his mind.

<<You feel so good,>> Kurapika gets in between flashes of _want_ and _mine_ and _more more more_ , helpless and adoring. Leorio’s pleasure is vast and Kurapika is completely submerged in it, awash with sensation and the overwhelming rush of feeling _loved_.  <<You always feel so good, Kurapika, I love you so much, I ->>

Kurapika lets out a breathless sob as Leorio shoves home and swells impossibly bigger and his knot stretches Kurapika wide. Leorio’s thrusts have taken on a desperate edge. Shallow and hurried, and the tug of his knot at the edge of Kurapika’s entrance has Kurapika clutching him for dear life as his body tightens and pulls and-

-unravels-

-white-hot pleasure splintering through him with the crest of a broken cry as Kurapika comes, his body spasming around Leorio tightly. Leorio shoves in and grinds _in_ and _in_ and _in_ in greedy motions. Every push sounds wetter and wetter. Kurapika can feel Leorio coming in heavy bursts, filling him. Sharp teeth set at the side of his throat, and Kurapika can feel the drip of something warm, probably a little blood, trickle down his torso as Leorio rumbles, eyes blazing.

<<I want to live here forever,>> Leorio thinks, burying his face in Kurapika’s hair. His cock is pulsing still, slower now, and Kurapika shifts, just to feel the knot tug a little.

Wryly, he thinks back, still clumsy with this method of communication, <<You’d better not. We wouldn’t get anything done.>> All the fondness he feels takes the potential sting out of the words, and Leorio snorts, his breath displacing Kurapika’s hair.

<<But I’d be so happy, Kurapika. You want me to be happy, don’t you?>>

<<I want to be able to move eventually.>> Kurapika wets his lips and winces as his shifting makes him realize how much his knees _ache_.  <<Speaking of moving.>>

Leorio grumbles, but helps him maneuver until they’re lying on their sides, Leorio’s cock still hard inside of him. Kurapika drowses as Leorio runs his hands down Kurapika’s arms, his stomach, anywhere Leorio can reach, the gentle sweep of his touch soothing the lingering tremors wracking Kurapika’s body.

<<I love you too,>> Kurapika thinks, and the tender push of Leorio’s love bears him into an easy slumber.


End file.
